An apparatus for inspecting a three dimensional shape of a board surface has an illuminating module that provides light to the inspection object and an image-capture module that image-captures the reflected light from the inspection object, where the image-capture module has an imaging lens that transmits a light that is reflected from the inspection object and a camera that image-captures a light that transmits the imaging lens.
Recently, the size of the inspection object is becoming larger, however, comparing to the size of the inspection object, the image-capture area is becoming relatively smaller. As a result, to correspond with size of the inspection object, the latest image-capture module of the board inspection apparatus has a plurality of cameras and a plurality of imaging lenses that correspond with the cameras.
However, when inspecting the inspection object through the plurality of imaging lenses, different optical axis between the imaging lenses, different magnification between the imaging lenses, different distance between the imaging lenses and the inspection board, etc., may cause a distortion to occur between the images that are image-captured by the cameras, causing the inspection accuracy of the inspection board to decrease. Also, a complex algorithm may be necessary to compound a single integrated image that compensates a distortion of the image-captured images from the cameras.